What if Vegeta
by Unlimited Goku
Summary: This story is about what i think what have happen if Vegeta had mercy and Goku supassed normal limits.  please review. Don't get this confused with an upcoming story entitled Vegeta's Story, which is also an alternate universe to DBZ settings.


_**Deep within the depths of the deserted area of South City… in my view of what should have happened, Vegeta gave in to good after his defeat to the Z-fighters, but later on. After he previously said "but… how I Vegeta… The elite saiyan prince lose to a low class warrior like Kakarot, I will not accept it." Vegeta killed Yajirobe in a chi blast attack, and murdered Krillin to the point of near death, which angered Goku to the point of turning into a false super-saiyan. Upon this transformation, Vegeta quoted "No, this is impossible, how… a low class warrior like Kakarot, who wasn't even a match for Raditz, able to do with I the prince of all saiyans could not, I refuse to believe Kakarot achieved my goal, Kakarot will not surpass me never, " and that's when Gohan launched a final attack against Vegeta, just as Goku charged at the saiyan prince with a barrage of everything he had, defeating him. So Vegeta arose and retreated to his ship swearing vengeance on Goku for surpassing him in strength. So during his travel in space as his saiyan ship model was healing him, in his mind, he was having some thoughts. Vegeta was on the frits, thinking, I'm an elite saiyan warrior, how, but how was a low-class able to the surpass me, IMPOSSIBLE. So when he got to the healing planet, Vegeta was almost halfway regenerated. So after Frieza's men healed him and told him that Frieza was on Namek, Vegeta blasted them and took off. By this time, Goku had been training under 100x gravity. At this point, Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma had reached planet Namek. Gohan and Krillin had already encountered Dende, Nail, and Guru, who had unlocked their hidden power. Gohan and Krillin had already collected 3 of the mystical DragonBalls, and battled with most of Frieza's men. Frieza's men were nearly all eliminated. Frieza, who began to wonder, sent Kiwi to find the cause of the disappearances of the soldiers, hopping it was Vegeta. Kiwi went on a search but, fortunately Krillin and Gohan suppressed their chi so he wouldn't be able to locate them. Unfortunately though, Kiwi still found them, although he couldn't sense them, he felt another energy coming from their direction, Bulma. The story goes like this. Bulma demanded Krillin to tell her the situation immediately. So Krillin explained it like this "We're in a bad spot, tell you later." Upon hearing these words, Bulma was infuriated. Bulma wanted to know the explanation of the entire story and why they keep leaving her alone, and not knowing made her furious. Upon such rage, Bulma kicked Krillin into a stubby mountain of rocks, knockin him senseless. Bulma got so mad her hair turned red and turned into a super-human (super-saiyan equivalent). In this new power mode Bulma was not scared of nobody and as strong as a super-saiyan 2. So Kiwi found them and Bulma destroyed him with just a body shot to the gut. Then the Ginyu force arrived to kill them all. That's when Goku and Vegeta landed. The two saiyans immediately felt each other and charged, but then came to a sudden stop. Goku felt Bulma's chi, but it was astoundingly high. Goku to Vegeta: "Vegeta do you feel that, that power." Vegeta: "Yes Kakarot I do indeed that power is terrific, but don't get off the subject Kakarot, you surpassed me and I don't appreciate it, that's why I made a pit stop on an deserted planet on the way here to trained and unlocked what a true super saiyan is like BEWARE. . Now Kakarot face the power of a true saiyan… THE SAIYAN PRINCE.. That…that title is a title that is only worthy for me… the SUPER SAIYAN. Kakarot after I with my new power defeat these guys I'll destroy you." "Well, Well, Vegeta, it's been a while, where you get the new confidence, or is it just your stupidity blinding you, and by the way why'd you die your hair blonde. " said Captain-Ginyu. " Oh I'll tell you where and why I've did all of this," said Vegeta. "I've been powering up to destroy you GINYU: that's where I've been." The saiyan prince continued. "I've actually been turned, by the power of a saiyan, a power far beyond your own a power unseen for millenniums. The power I speak of, is a power Frieza hoped he would never see I PRINCE VEGETA of all saiyans has become…..a Unbeatable force, a power that can't be surpassed a power known as, THE SUPER SAIYAN. " Ginyu: "Your bluffing, YOU that's a riot, your power is barely equal to Kiwi's let alone mine. You couldn't be as strong as me, even after millions of years of training." Vegeta: "OK THEN, SEE FOR YOURSELF, READ MY POWER LEVEL." Recoome to Ginyu: Master what does the scouter say about his power level." Ginyu: " its over 9000, 9, 9, 9000 Over 9,000, 9,9 9000, 999999,99,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,99,,99,9,9,9,9,,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,99,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,,000." Recoome: "9000! That's weak for an elite." Ginyu: "oh did I say 9000, I meant 900,000." Entire Ginyu Force: 900,000! But that's over Frieza himself. IMPOSSIBLE. Vegeta: "well, of course Frieza is a weakling compared to me now, and I will blow him to bits just like I will you, and you too Kakarot" Vegeta killed Ginyu with a gesture of chi. "Master, nooooooooooooo, I'll promise I'll avenge you," swore Recoome. Recoome charged at Vegeta and got blasted to bits by Goku. " How is that for a low-class, huh Vegeta." " Pretty good, but your still low-class" Vegeta sliced Gurd's head off with ease. " That's two the real warrior and one the weakling," Vegeta mocked. So Goku put Burta in a head lock, and Vegeta blasted him. Now, only Jeice was left. All his allies, even is most closest one, Burta, had been killed by these two no good low down saiyans. Jeice couldn't stand the idea of being defeated by such universal trash so he fled away. Vegeta chased and Goku in hot pursuit. "Why you follow Kakarot, " Vegeta asked. "Ready to watch the same fate you'll suffer at the hands of the saiyan prince. Vegeta and Goku caught up with Jeice, who was accompanied by Frieza, Zarbon, and Dadoria. Frieza: "dear, dear Jeice, I'm sure the scouter malfunctioned. Jeice: "but master, he defeated the Ginyu force." Vegeta didn't wait for conversation to finish he was already battling with the transformed Zarbon. Zarbon used every technique in Vegeta, but it unfazed him. Vegeta: "Galik-Gun." Zarbon was dead. Meanwhile, Goku in his false super-saiyan state fought Dadoria, who had the upper-hand, until Goku broke his jaw with a kick and finished him with a super-kamehameha. Frieza fought both transformed saiyans at once. Vegeta in his super-saiyan state, and Goku in his false super-saiyan state. Frieza: "how'd you manage to get so powerful Vegeta" Vegeta: My long-term goal to defeat you, Frieza. Vegeta held Frieza as Goku launched a final attack. Goku: . Meanwhile, Jeice escaped to one of the space pods and escaped. He headed to Earth where, he gathered the black-stared DragonBalls and granted a wish, he wished the Tuffle planet and its inhabitants were revived. So he headed their in his spaceship, and took over and became their king, while on Namek Goku and Vegeta fight. Vegeta: Kakarot, you're a low class, I'm the elite you know nothing of true power, I'm the warrior, while you're a chump who sits and sobs over friends and family. **_

_**Goku: well, at-least I know what its like to have friends and family, your father was killed by YOUR commander, you killed your own comrade, Nappa, and your only other friend, my own brother, RADITZ, died cause of his will to murder, like you Vegeta. Vegeta: "well, a true warrior doesn't need friends and family, the only thing a true warrior needs is… is…is…is POWER… POWER IS THE ONLY THING A TRUE WARRIOR NEEDS, a skill which you don't posses Kakarot, you're the farthest thing from a true warrior as one could possibly get." **_

_**Goku: "wrong, cause a true warrior doesn't need power, or ruling, to be in charge, or none of that a true warrior need friends and family, someone who you won't let get hurt, someone you vow your life too, someone who you swear to protect, someone that loves you, some one who cares. As a saiyan I should have some of that pride you do, and maybe I do, deep with thin my veins, is the blood of saiyan, but I could see this Vegeta, you never had anyone who cared, and even so, if you did, you never cared, your father, the king of our world, king of the saiyans, King Vegeta was killed, and not just by anybody, but by Frieza, the one whom you highly respected, and begged for missions, in hopes of one day being like him, being one of his elite soldiers, and then you wanted to wish for immortality, how selfish! You rather live forever than live with comrades for your remaining time. Not just any comrades, more like two slaves, who were happy to serve you, as the prince, and rightful king of the saiyan race. But no you rather live forever, with immortality, while all the universe cowards in fear at the mention of the name, VEGETA. You'd rather live alone for eternity, than live with two comrades, who had the pleasure of doing your dirty work. Your comrades Nappa, and my brother Raditz. Your plan was to wish for immortality for yourself, as to revive Raditz. Raditz was happy in your plan to rebel against the emperor Frieza, and you'd rather live without him. And Nappa. Nappa, Nappa, Nappa. You killed him. You killed Nappa. The one who made it so you wouldn't have to fight Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. The one who did the dirty work while you sat back in watched. When we fought back on earth, you said you killed him because he wasn't worthy, because he couldn't fight, because I defeated him, but that isn't the real reason, none of that's real, the real reason for his death at the hands of you, you didn't want him to share in your immortality, you thought you should be able to live forever alone, and that nobody else is worthy enough to get that opportunity, I know your selfish, trust me Vegeta that's why I'll defeat you" .**_

_**Vegeta: "as a boot-leg super-saiyan, that move is to weak to do any real damage," **_

_**Goku: "not when combined," Goku said starring at Super-Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin, who were all standing a distance behind Vegeta, preparing to launch attacks of their own. **_

_**Krillin: Destructo…Disk **_

_**Gohan: Masenko **_

_**As Bulma kicked the crud out of the super-powered-Vegeta. But Vegeta still had the upper hand. Vegeta took all blast head-on coming out with minimal-to-hardly-any-damage. Vegeta rushed at Goku: "we'll finish this another time Kakarot, with no intrusions," said the saiyan prince as he delivered a brutal kick to the stomach of the False-Super-Saiyan. Then to Gohan, Vegeta: "nice, for a half-breed," Vegeta said punching the boy in the face and tossing him aside. Then to Krillin Vegeta: "you shouldn't have spared me on earth, because our next encounter, I won't have mercy," chocking the man before dropping him to the ground. Finally, Bulma. Vegeta and Bulma went in hand to hand combat before Vegeta got mad. Vegeta: "No…No, No, No, No, No, No, , I REFUSE, I just refuse to let a human girl match ME, THE SAIYAN PRINCE IN STRENGTH. I WON'T ALLOW IT, I JUST WON'T," said the Super-Saiyan as he fueled with rage. " First KAKAROT, a low-class SAIYAN warrior, that even Raditz was able to defeat, surpassed me, NOW A HUMAN GIRL, a low-class being able to surpass me is one thing, at least he was still a member of the proud, now-extinguished thanks to Frieza, race of the SAIYANS, but now a HUMAN too, a GIRL, at that, who wasn't a warrior to begin with. I refuse to believe it, I just won't accept it, I JUST WON'T. So Vegeta knocked out Bulma, long enough to flee the battle scene. Vegeta arrived at a landing destination where he found four pods, and immediately knew whom they belonged to. Vegeta: the Ginyu-force units, of course, but wait one…two…three…four, one's missing, OF COURSE, JEICE ESCAPED. I should of dispose of him when I had the chance. So Vegeta jump in one of the pods and took off. Meanwhile, Goku is just waking up. Goku: "wah…what happened," said Goku as he got off the ground. Goku limped over to wear his friends and son laid. Goku shook Bulma to wake up, put Gohan in his arm, and grabbed Krillin by his gi with his free hand. Bulma slowly but surely, not in her power state anymore, woke up. Bulma: Son, what happened here. Goku: Vegeta happened, he ambushed me and beat us all up then flew away. The last words I remember is no intrusions. **_

_**Bulma got up off the ground and asked Bulma: why did I try to fight? Goku: I'll explain everything later, right now let get these guys to a safe place. Bulma: right. Goku and Bulma flew around the planets until they found what look like saiyan spaceships. Bulma: son, down their, saiyan ships. Bulma and Goku flew down. Goku put each Gohan and Krillin in one ship. Goku: Bulma, you're the genius, how do you work this thing. Bulma: "watch out," said the scientist as she bumped Goku out the way and set the coordinates to earth. Before long, the ship containing Krillin took off. Afterwards, Bulma then repeated her actions on Gohan's ship and off that one went too. Goku: "Bulma where did you send them," the confused saiyan asked. Bulma: I sent them home silly, I know Nemekian now, duh. But the problem is there's only one left but, there's two of us, it's gonna take a few days but, I'll expand it. Goku: k. in the meantime I'll search for the DragonBalls. Bulma: follow me Goku, I'll give you the three Krillin found. So as the two ascended above the deserted planet, Goku noticed something. Goku: Bulma you go on I'll catch up, I have to make a pit stop. Bulma: sure, Goku, you're the boss. Bulma accelerated, while Goku descended upon a Nemekian villain. The whole tribe was still alive. Goku asked one of the kid Nemekians. Goku: hi, do you have a Dragonball? Little Nemekian: sure, but what are your intentions, and who are you? Are you one of Frieza's henchmen. Older Nemekian: Dende , I think it's safe to trust him, he has no malice. Dende: are you sure, Nail? Nail: positive, by the way, he doesn't even have the same clothes as Frieza's men, plus he looks pretty beaten up, I think you should heal him. Dende: "sure," the young Nemekian said as he used his healing abilities on the injured saiyan. After Goku was healed, he explained the situation to Nail. Then, Nail trusted him. He took him to the elder-Namek, who's name was Guru. Guru told Goku, Guru: you know, you look just like a kid I helped the other day, by releasing his power, he went by the name of Gohan. Goku: well, funny story actually, he's my son. Guru: you must have a great reserve of power, may I release it? Goku: sure. The releasing powers of Guru were used on Goku, who after this procedure, was able to turn super saiyan. Now Nail explained Goku's situation to Guru, who after hearing this, willingly gave four DragonBalls to him. Goku thanked them and flew off, they all said bye. Nail and Guru: bye Goku, use the balls for good. Dende: bye Gohan's dad. With that Goku was away. When Bulma and Goku reunited, Bulma without questions, immediately summoned Porunga. Porunga: What is your first wish. Bulma: 1st**__** wish, we get more than 1. Porunga: you get 3. Goku and Bulma: Three wishes! Goku: first bring the Nemekian piccolo back to life. Porunga: If you insist. With that, Piccolo, while on king kai's planet was brought back to life. Piccolo immediately jumped on the snake way. Bulma: next, bring Yamcha back! Porunga: As you wish. With that Yamcha followed behind Piccolo, but couldn't keep up. Goku: Next Bring back Tien and Chiaotzu. Porunga: I cannot. Bulma: how come? Porunga: I can only revive one being at once. Goku: then revive Tien. Porunga: he refuses. Goku: but why? Porunga: He said he wants to come back with Chiaotzu. Goku: ok than can u transport us back to Earth. Porunga: very well. With that the two were home. Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo continued training for a year, as Yamcha and Krillin continued their training with master roshi, Tien and Chiaotzu keep training with King-Kai, while Vegeta traveled to earth, willingly Bulma offered for him to live with her, he unwillingly agreed, the 500 gravity room was made, Bulma taught Chi-Chi how to turn super human, and on the DragonBalls, Tien and Chiaotzu were revived and trained with Goku and others, but what none of the z-fighters knew, is that Jeice had kidnapped an elder-Namek, and on the DragonBalls of that planet wished that Frieza and comrades were revived on that planet, but things remained the same, Jeice not Frieza, was king of the newly revived Tuffle planet, as a matter a fact Frieza was one of Jeice's soldiers and the Ginyu force was no more now that Jeice is in charge, it is now the Zarbon force. Months later, after Future Trunks warned the Z fighters of the impeding doom, Jeice set a date to head to earth, while Vegeta ascended past that of a super-saiyan, while Goku did the same, while Gohan achieved that of a super-saiyan. Meanwhile, on the revived Tuffle planet, Jeice ordered the Tuffles to destroy Frieza, in such event he with his massively increased strength took part in, and was able to do it with ease. Jeice and the Zarbon force along with few tuffles, headed to earth, while Jeice ordered Burta to stay back, and make sure the Nemekian did not try to escape. Within days, these few arrived on Earth. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo all felt this power and headed to the source. Vegeta and Goku, on heading to the battlefield caught up with one another, while Gohan and Piccolo left later. Vegeta and Goku both was stun on how much both had changed. Vegeta: Kakarot but how, you achieved super saiyan, and ascended, but how. Goku: well, through hard work, that's how. I see you've ascended as well as a result of intense training, but anyway lets focus on the situation at hand. Vegeta: agreed. Kakarot, I know who these invaders are. Goku: yeah, I recognize a few of them, Captain Ginyu, Recoome, and the red one, who's power massively increased since Namek. Upon arriving, the tuffles were already gone, killing multiple martial artist, as a mission assigned from Ginyu. Tien, Chiaotzu, Master -Roshi, Krillin, Garin, and even Nom. Although, one of the tuffles were ambushed by Garin's clan, and two were caught and killed by Gohan and Piccolo. Now only three remained. These three retreated and reported to Jeice the situation. Without hesitation, Vegeta, recognizing what type of beans they were, blasted them to oblivion. Jeice: "what the heck," said the angered captain as he looked up and seen who it was who blasted his soldiers. Vegeta and Goku descended upon the battlefield. Ginyu: well, well, well… Vegeta, it seems the former saiyan prince decided to show up after all. Vegeta: shut up Ginyu, I'm still the saiyan prince and don't you forget it. It'll always be that way until I claim my rightful place a king. Nappa: "Vegeta, but your not the King, your father, the actual king, King Vegeta is still alive," said the saiyan, getting out of his space pod. Goku and Vegeta: Nappa, but how. Vegeta: I killed you with my own hands. Goku: and I witnessed it. Nappa: Well Kakarot and Vegeta, Jeice wished his comrades back to life, with the DragonBalls of the Tuffle planet, which you would have never done Vegeta, and fortunately that included the saiyans. Raditz: "well, Kakarot, its seems you reached a level no saiyan has been able to reach for thousands of years. You have been able to reach super saiyan, but yet your still no match for me," said the saiyan coming out of his space pod. Raditz: while you two trained here, we have been training in the underworld for a chance to defeat you both, and the Nemekian that killed me. Nappa: you don't have to worry about him, I killed him. ?: Really, then why am I right here. Goku and Vegeta: Piccolo. As Piccolo and Gohan hovered above the super-saiyans, Zarbon and Recoome looked in fair, seeing yet another super-saiyan. Vegeta: come on Recoome, show me how much you've improved. Nappa: he, won't, but I will. Raditz approached Goku and turned super-saiyan, and, without hesitation blew Piccolo right out the sky. Gohan then turned to an ultra-super-saiyan with increased power and charged at Raditz, but Raditz, seeing the speed decrease, took advantage, and knocked Gohan out. Goku and Raditz soon then, engaged in a fierce battle. Then, Nappa turned super-saiyan, with his eyebrows turning blonde. Then he and Recoome faced off against Vegeta. Vegeta again killed Nappa, but with much more struggle this time. As the battle began, Nappa performed much more intense techniques on Vegeta, such as a banging rolling extra fireball attack, also bringing a fake moon out, which turned him into a great ape and nearly killed Vegeta, and just when Vegeta was about to kill him, Recoome intervened. Vegeta was about to blow Nappa from behind, but Recoome did that to him. Then oozaru Nappa stomps on Vegeta repeatedly, slowly but surely, taking the life out of him. Then Vegeta got mad. He lifted Nappa off him and threw him. Vegeta arisen and finished him off with a BIG-BANG ATTACK. Then, once again Recoome stepped up. Recoome: Vegeta your finished. Vegeta: oh really, big boy come at me. Recoome thrashed Vegeta. He clobbered him with punches, barraged with kicks, and finally, depleted his own energy with a open-fire ki -attacks. The-weakened-super-Vegeta seen this weakness and took advantage. With a last gesture of chi, he was able to unleash a new move. Vegeta: I've been saving this for Kakarot, but you'll do. Recoome: Vegeta no, no, . I'll be your slave. Upon hearing this, Vegeta still released his blow, but lightened it, so it would only do minimum damage, instead of killing his former comrade. Unfortunately, though, Jeice heard this and blew Recoome to his death, with his only comment being Jeice: traitor. Recoome: . Vegeta: "who's next," he said as he ate a senzu bean. Vegeta quickly blasted Ginyu as yet another saiyan pod landed on Earth. Out of this one came Bardock, the father of Goku. Bardock: Kakarot, my son, I'm here to help you defeat Frieza. Raditz! What are you doing here, how did you and your brother become super-saiyan, along with prince Vegeta, and why are you fighting your brother. Raditz: father! Goku: uh…dad? ?:"Oh my apologies," said an arriving saiyan getting out of his space pod. Turles: Kakarot, I am the brother of you and Raditz, and this my-dear-boy, is our father. Have you expected never to meet him Kakarot, and Raditz, you look shock, why the long-face. Raditz: I was never-expecting to see my low-class father and brother, who I had surpassed as a child ever again, since the day Kakarot was born. Goku: so, this is my family huh, a bunch of Frieza soldier killing machines.**_

_**Vegeta: Kakarot, I feel bad for you if this is your family, at-least I come from a royal-bloodline, you come from a family of low-class warriors, not including Raditz. Raditz: thanks Vegeta, although you had no thoughts of reviving me, and if I would of stayed around, I would of probably wound-up like Nappa. Jeice: let's finish this reunion short. Vegeta: "sure," Vegeta said finishing Ginyu off. Zarbon came up from behind and began to strangle Vegeta, while Dadoria knock Goku around. Raditz walking by Goku towards Vegeta. Raditz: "I'll finish you later, Kakarot," said the super-elite warrior to his brother as he destroyed Dadoria with just a squeeze to the arm. Raditz then rushed over to his former commander's aid and kneed Zarbon in the gut, knocking him out. While knocked out, Raditz blasted him, which resulted in his death. Then at that moment, Piccolo had surfaced once again. Along with this, a slightly weakened Gohan awoke as well. Both charged at Raditz, but with no effect. Raditz walked right through their assault and stood in front of Goku. Raditz: tell your friends to back-off before I kill them. Goku: s..s…sure, guys stand down and go home he is way stronger than when he first arrived, he is far too powerful for you guys, heck, I'm an ascended super-saiyan, and yet he's only normal super-saiyan and he still has a high chance of defeating me. So Piccolo and Gohan disappeared from the battlefield. Vegeta: Raditz, why, why did you save me. Raditz: because, after I'm done with Kakarot, you're next. Vegeta: well I'm sorry, but you won't get that opportunity, Kakarot is mine, we have a score to settle. Then, yet three more saiyan ships landed, almost simultaneously. Emerging from these space pods were Brolly, King-Vegeta, and Cooler. Upon seeing Cooler, Bardock had a flashback how Cooler and Frieza jumped him, then had a vision in which Cooler would kill him. So upon this, Bardock turned super-saiyan and explained the situation. Bardock: my sons, all of you, don't trust that cretin, he did just as much bad things to our race as Frieza, as he is Frieza's brother. Just then, all saiyans on the battlefield caught a mental link with one another, and all turned and face Cooler. Bardock: "die," as he shot a beam simultaneous with a kamehameha from Goku, a follow the birdie from Raditz, a Galik gun from Vegeta, a triple death ray from Turles, a big-bang attack from king-Vegeta, and a Disintegrations beam by Brolly. With the combined attack o all the saiyans, Cooler was obliterated. Then, Vegeta turned and threatened to release the same amount of force Jeice, if he didn't beg for his life. Jeice: Me beg for my life at the likes of you, no way in the world. Then, as a father and son duel, they ambushed the warrior, Vegeta prepared his super big-bang attack, as King-Vegeta held him in a choking stance. As soon as Vegeta was about to release his big attack, Brolly accidentally hit him as he charged at Goku, and yoked him up by the neck. Vegeta and Raditz both turned their attention to Brolly, as Goku got free of his hold. All three super-saiyans released their strongest attacks and eliminated them, but not permanently. King Vegeta then chocked Jeice to death, quoting: no, you will not live, just like we couldn't live under your master Frieza. Then, now the real battle begins, the reunion saga. **_


End file.
